mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Bella Fiora
Aura Bella Fiora (아우라 벨라 피오라) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the twin sister of Mare Bello Fiore and was created by Bukubukuchagama. As a beast tamer and ranger, she is capable of controlling magic beasts and is a master of guerrilla warfare. Appearance Aura is a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature traits of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Lilith Cronium. Below it, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back. In addition, she wears a watch given to her by Lilith, which has her creator's, Bukubukuchagama's voice recorded on it. Personality Unlike her brother Mare, Aura is a very cheerful, tomboyish girl who is often straightforward and blunt with her remarks. She dominates over her brother, often dragging him around and telling him what to do. At first glance, she does not appear to get along with Shalltear and would usually gets into small quarrels with her, but in reality the two of them are quite close as though they were true sisters. She also inherits this from her creator. Aura also has a collector's spirit when dealing with creatures. In the New World, she wishes to add any new creature she finds into her collection of beasts. However, Aura's behavior and actions when talking about Kyouhukou's cockroaches, and later when Lilith orders her to deliver Hekkeran and Imina to Gashokukochuuou, shows that she has a fear of insects and other such creatures, unusual given her role as a beast tamer. Like all NPCs of Nazarick, Aura is completely loyal to Lilith and would sacrifice everything for her sake. She carries out her duties with great zeal and would give up on her own interests if ordered to. She misses her creator Bukubukuchagama dearly, and enjoys hearing her voice from Lilith's watch. Background Aura was created by Bukubukuchagama, and much of her personality is based upon her creator's circumstances in real life. Her dominance over Mare is most likely stemmed from her creator Bukubukuchagama's belief that younger brothers should listen and obey their older sisters. Quotes * (To Shalltear): "...I'm only 76, and I've got lots more time to grow, unlike an undead with no future like you. Ah, how sad — you will never grow again~" * (To Lily): "A merciful leader with great foresight." * (To the Floor Guardians about Lily): "She didn't radiate that aura when she was with us. Lily-sama was kind, and gave us something to drink when we were thirsty." * (To Lilith about Hamsuke): "Want to kill it? If you want to kill it, I want its skin. I think it would yield great leather." * (To Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun): "Hey, I can't see Lilith-sama's beautiful figure like this. I will rip out your throat if you are too noisy, alright? But I will be careful and not kill you." * (To Lilith): "Yes! I think boys should dress like girls, and girls should dress like boys!" * (To Lilith about her creator): "Yes! I was so stupid that I didn't think about how Bukubukuchagama-sama felt!" * (To Neuronist Painkill): "Perfume is essential for ladies? Isn't it just for stinky people?" * (To Shalltear): "Lilith-sama wanted to test your flexibility by exposing you to various situations, so I think encountering difficulty isn't a bad thing. Until then, if you take notes and learn from around you, you'll be able to impress Lilith-sama and the others." * (To Shalltear): "That's right. Think about it, you're travelling with the greatest person in all of Nazarick, right? Doesn't that mean you can learn something from Lilith-sama?" * (To herself about Shalltear): "Bukubukuchagama-sama, please watch over Shalltear, who was made by your little brother Peroroncino-sama!" * (To Shalltear): "So you've already received orders like that? All these tasks were for you to learn, Shalltear." * (To Shalltear about the Quagoa): "Although, don't they get stronger by eating metals as children? And if we're going to rule them, wouldn't children be easier to brainwash? Shalltear─"